Electronic devices may give off electronic emissions that can interfere with neighboring electronic devices. Regulatory testing is usually required for the electronic devices to insure that the electronic devices are not giving off electronic emissions above a certain level. The electronic devices are usually enclosed by an enclosure and a bezel on the front of the enclosure to contain the electronic device's electronic emissions and block out the electronic emissions from external sources. Usually, the bezels have different customer preferred designs on them depending on the customer buying the specific electronic device that the bezel will be coupled to. Once coupled to the enclosure of the electronic device, the bezel is usually hard to change. A company wanting to change the bezel must take the bezel off, attach a new bezel to the electronic device, and then send the electronic device with the new bezel back through regulatory testing. This process can make changing the bezel very expensive.
In addition, the companies making the electronic devices for the customers must predict how many of each electronic device the company can sell to each customer and then build the appropriate number of electronic devices with each customer's preferred bezel design. If a customer buys fewer than the amount predicted for them, left over electronic devices are not easily sold to other customers. The left over electronic devices must be modified by removing the bezel, putting on the new bezel with the new customer's design, and then retested.
Other devices that give off electronic emissions and must be tested face similar problems. These devices include but are not limited to set top boxes. Any changes to the bezel of the device may allow more electronic emissions to escape and therefore the device may need to be retested.